Battle City 2
by Smurf4
Summary: A fan fic that has heaps of dueling. As rumours of Mariks return spreads to Yugi and co they all enter Battle City II.
1. Teas Problem

Battle city II  
  
Joey: *looks at deck* Man these days my deck is really jam packed of killer cards! *Picks out 5 cards* Red Eyes Black Dragon [2400/2000], Flame Swordsman [1800/1600] Hmm these cards have served me well.. Green eyes emerald Dragon [3000/2000], Trustworthy Magic Card, My adventure to the battle islands got me these. Onyx Flare of Satin [3000/3000].. My very own God card which I won recently off a guy from my class called..  
  
Mr.Walker: Gary Bishowun!!  
  
Gary: Nuh?  
  
Mr.Walker: Your lack of homework is intresting to say the least.  
  
Gary: Err well.. *nervous* Wheeler has cards in class  
  
Mr.Walker: *looks at Joey* Ok Wheeler Detention  
  
Joey: [Drops cards] Gary you rat!!  
  
Tea: [sighs] He never concentrates.. Right Yugi?  
  
Yugi: [looks at cards] And if the dark magician equips the spellbook it will be powerful enough!!  
  
Tea: [angry] YUGI!!  
  
Mr.Walker: And Ms.Gardner you will join him..  
  
Tea: Hey that's not fair!!  
  
Mr.Walker: Tea I shall see you after class!!  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Tristan: Later Tea [Laughs]  
  
Yugi: Sorry you got in trouble  
  
[empty class]  
  
Mr.Walker: Now Ms.Gardner, I think it is fair to say that this is an ongoing problem correct?  
  
Tea: [crosses arms] I think not!!  
  
Mr.Walker: You know those friends of your are a bad influence  
  
Tea: [Stands up] THAT IS IT!! I am outta here!!  
  
Mr.Walker: Very Well I think you understand what I am on about Tea.  
  
Tea: [stops at door] Huh?  
  
Mr.Walker: [walks over to Tea] an attractive girl like you should watch herself [stares at Tea]  
  
Tea: [stunned]  
  
Mr.Walker: Some guys are known to take advantage [moves closer]  
  
Tea: [face turns red]  
  
Mr.Walker: [rapidly turns around] That is all..  
  
Tea: [Stunned] wuh.. [walkes away slowly]  
  
[in the hallway]  
  
Bakura: Damn that Gary Bishowun.. Thinks he such a hotshot duelist.. [looks around corner] Hey its Tea [watches her from a distance] Man she looks hot today.. Can that skirt get any shorter? [continues watching]  
  
[In the lunchroom area]  
  
Duke: Woah Tristan you made it into the quarters!!  
  
Tristan: [confident] Yeah these Lunchtime Duels will get me ready for Battle City II. I cant wait!! What about you Duke who defeat you?  
  
Duke: That guy Preston, the little dude with the cape and the 5th god card.  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah hes awesome, so uh.. Who am I playing [checks quarter final listings]  
  
Yugi Moto v Barry Villa Joey Wheeler v Preston Ranch Tristan Taylor v Bakura Ryou Gary Bishowun v Cherry Queen  
  
Duke: Bakura? Sounds easy dude..  
  
[Tea walks in]  
  
Tristan: Oh hey Tea whats up..Woah!! [looks at her] [laughs] You got laid didn't you!!  
  
Tea: [wipes off blush] That's your answer to everything Tristan [walks off]  
  
Duke: So whos the lucky guy  
  
[Bakura walks in with Red face]  
  
Tristan: [bursts out laughing] You gotta be kidding me!!  
  
Gary: Trist,Bakura ye guys wanna duel we want to end this before class start!!  
  
Bakura: [ignores laughter] Ok lets go!!  
  
[Duel begins]  
  
Duke: Hmm Bakuras mind does not seem to be in this completely.. [looks at other duels] Hmm Gary and Yugi seemed to have rapped up their duels, Joey seems to be getting owned as usual as well  
  
Joey: THAT MOVE IS SO NOT LEGAL!!  
  
Preston: I'm afraid it is Wheeler now Summoned Skull [2500/1200] Finish him!!  
  
Joey 0 lp Preston 3400 lp  
  
Tristan: Go Jinzo!! So all your traps are history!!  
  
Bakura: But that's all that was protecting me.. Aww I get it [puts hand on deck] You win buddy!!  
  
Yugi: [walks over] Unlucky Bakura, So tristan ready for the semi finals?  
  
Tristan: I sure am!! The Graceful Charity card prize is as good as mine!!  
  
Joey: [grumbles] Stupid Preston thinks he's soooo great!!  
  
Tristan: Greater then you anyway..  
  
Joey: You say somethin?  
  
Tristan: Notta thing!  
  
[semi finals begin]  
  
Gary: Attack Winged Dragon!!  
  
Yugi: Activate Mirror Force!! Now finish him celtic Gaurdian  
  
Tristan: [draws] aww man where are all my good cards??  
  
Preston: You have had 3 turns to assemble a good hand and you failed so now you pay the price!! You Lose Thanks to my attack line  
  
[Bell rings]  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh Preston hurry on we have to do the final!!  
  
Joey: [Checks timetable] Biology, meh I can miss that  
  
Tristan: Hey dude can I talk to you for a minute  
  
Joey: ok..  
  
[In the boys toilet]  
  
Tristan: [looks in mirror] So did you see Tea?  
  
Joey: Nope sorry..  
  
Tristan: Well I did and she was acting kinda odd  
  
Joey: [Bored] You don't say  
  
Tristan: See was blushing and was not all there, she vanished for about 10 minutes at lunch as well so..  
  
Joey: Woah?? with who? What did she say? Is it on tape?  
  
Tristan: Err [tries to remember questions] I dunno, She said nothing and I doubt it is on tape  
  
Joey: [excited] I never thought she was the type of girl you know, She is pretty hot and all but doing it in school that is just awesome  
  
Tristan: Should we tell Yugi? He has a thing for her so he wont be too happy.  
  
Joey: Nah let Tea tell him, anyway I gotta check the duel [walks out of bathroom]  
  
Yugi: Oh hey Joey, You coming to Biology class?  
  
Joey: Oh Yugi How did the duel go  
  
Yugi: [sighs] I brought him down to 50 life points but then he defeat me..  
  
[Enter Biology Class] 


	2. Joeys Revenge

[In Teas House]  
  
Tea: [Brushs hair] I never thought about someone like this before especially Mr.Walker.. I mean come on he's a 30 year old teacher and I never though he was good looking...  
  
[outside]  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea are you coming to School, We are gonna be late.  
  
Tea: [Puts bow in hair] I hope I look ok. [runs outside]  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea.. Huh? You look different today!  
  
Tea: Can a girl not try and look nice?  
  
Yugi: [nervous] I figure you look nice all the time  
  
Tea: [embarrased] Thanks Yugi.. [Man I forgot he had a crush on me, what am I supposed to say to him now?]  
  
[at school]  
  
Joey: [sarcastic] Hey Tea did you see me duel yesterday I LAID a card in defence mode [runs off laughing]  
  
Yugi: [confused] I don't get it  
  
Tea: [nervous] hey you know Joey he is always kidding around. [Bell rings] Oh hey Time for Class. You have History don't you Yugi? Me and Joey have Physics so I guess we will see you later  
  
[In Physics class]  
  
Tea: Ok smart ass what was that all about?  
  
Joey: I heard about you and Bakura, pretty sick when you think about it. I mean Bakura! and in school?  
  
Tea: [confused] Ok mister just tell me everything you know!!  
  
Joey: Don't act like you don't know Tea. You came in to the lunchroom 10 minutes later then normal blushing like hell and all over the place. Right after you Bakura came in doing pretty much the same thing. Suspicious or what? And whats with the bow, trying to impress Bakura?  
  
Tea: [shocked] You got it all wrong!! I never even talked to Bakura yesterday.  
  
Joey: So who is it then?  
  
Tea: [nervous] I cant tell you. [sad] I dunno if he even likes me.  
  
Joey: Oh well hey you can talk to me about it, I'm a pro with the ladies  
  
Tea: [Talk to Joey? Yeah right.. If only I had some female friends in this school maybe I could talk to them about this. Joey does not know anything about the opposite sex.] Thanks Joey But I'm fine.  
  
[During Geography class]  
  
Tea: [walks into class first and takes front seat] [stares at book] I dunno what to do... [looks up] Hey Duke sit here will you?  
  
Duke: [sits down] Sure Tea whats up?  
  
Tea: I got erm.. guy trouble, This is kinda awkward talking to someone about it but I figured you're a hit with the ladies so..  
  
Duke: [embarrased] Hey thanks Tea, but I dunno if I can help you anything  
  
Tea: I like this guy but I don't know if he likes me or is he just toying around with me  
  
Duke: [shocked] I figure that Bakura does like you.. I mean if he didn't why would he..  
  
Tea: [angry] How many people know that? It is not true, It is someone else not Bakura!  
  
Duke: Oh well in which case all you gotta do is look at the way they react around you. Talk to them and see if they get nervous. Walk past them in the hallway and see if they stare at you. Crack a bad joke and see if they laugh. Its pretty straight forward stuff.  
  
Tea: Ok then tha..  
  
Intercom: Will Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner report to Mr.Walkers room straight away.  
  
[From the back of class]  
  
Gary Bishowun: Wheelers mom will spank him hard tonight!  
  
Tea: [leaves class]  
  
[outside Mr.Walkers room]  
  
Tea: [ok Tea stay cool and just follow Dukes guidelines, talk to him and see if he gets nervous, see if he stares at you and crack a bad joke. I'll be ok]  
  
Joey: Hey Tea pretty sweet getting called outta class eh? We was just disecting a heart and I was messing up. I feel kinda bad leaving Yugi on his own to do it but meh..  
  
Mr.Walker: [opens door] Come in you two.  
  
[ in the room]  
  
Mr.Walker: Tea please stand at the back of the class for a moment, Joey come up to my desk.  
  
Tea: [stands at back of class] Hmm maybe I could check to see if he is watching me.. [Turns to look out window] [hoists up skirt a little] Now lets see if he starts staring at me [withdraws pocket Mirror]  
  
Mr.Walker: Ok Joey I will put this bluntly, Higher Level Maths is not for someone like you who insists on playing with your dueling cards during it.  
  
Joey: I understand completely sir and it wont happen again.  
  
Mr.Walker: Is that the honest truth? If so hand me your cards right now.  
  
Tea: [stares in mirror] C'mon look damn you!!  
  
Joey: Nah no can do buddy the Battle city signups are today and I need my deck.  
  
Mr.Walker: In which case I wish to have no more to do with you. Talk to one of the lower level teachers.  
  
Joey: I am afraid not for Joey Wheeler gets what he wants. And I want my dueling deck and to be in a class with my friends.  
  
Mr.Walker: Its your choice your deck or your education.  
  
Tea: [closes mirror] He aint intrested.  
  
Joey: I want both but if I gotta choose... then my deck.  
  
Mr.Walker: Very well then I shall take you off the class list Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Say what!! Alright take out your cards and lets duel!!  
  
Mr.Walker: Goodbye Wheeler [opens door]  
  
Joey: [grumbles] [walks out]  
  
Mr.Walker: Ok then Tea.  
  
Tea: [walks to top of class] Yes sir?  
  
Mr.Walker: [smiles] May I say that you are looking lovely today, that bow really suits you! Its so nice to see children making an effort in their appearance.  
  
Tea: [did he call me a child? What a jerk][scowls]  
  
Mr.Walker: Tea, Tea, Tea.. I am afraid I have an issue with you  
  
Tea: [angry] likewise  
  
Mr.Walker: Why don't you go first?  
  
Tea: [nervous] emm.. well I don't like the way you treat me  
  
Mr.Walker: Fine then leave so, I don't need loudmouths like you in my class [Marks Tea off class list] That is all  
  
Tea: But hey!  
  
Mr.Walker: Please close the door on your way out  
  
Tea: [stunned] [walks out]  
  
Tea: [walks into girls bathroom]  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Tristan: Joey I really should get to class  
  
Joey: Fine be a chicken I just thought you would want in on this  
  
Tristan: Oh hey I do.. I do.. But I don't wanna get kicked out as well [scratches head]  
  
Joey: Chill you wont trust me [smiles] [walks over to Mr.Walkers door] [knocks] Sir you in there? Sir? ok Sweet nobody is home  
  
Tristan: [withdraws paper clip] [Fiddles with lock] Ok got it!!  
  
Joey: Walks into room, Ok trist the "box"  
  
Tristan: [hands Joey a box]  
  
Joey: [withdraws 4 stink bombs] Ok Life up his chair  
  
Tristan: [lifts up chair]  
  
Joey: [places one stink bomb under each leg] Ok lets blow this joint!!  
  
[door opens]  
  
Tristan: [frozen] uh-oh hes back!!  
  
Serenity: [walks in] Hey Joey up to some more pranks?  
  
Joey: woah sis.. You scared the hell outta me C'mon lets get out of here  
  
[outside]  
  
Tristan: So why are'nt you in class  
  
Serenity: Oh its free [turns to Joey] So the ol stinkbomb under the chair gag?  
  
Joey: [embarrased] You remembered huh?  
  
Serenity: Yup [turns to Tristan] When Joey was young he used to always do that to mom and dad when they annoyed him. [looks at watch] uh-oh I gotta go bye guys [waves]  
  
[outside the girls bathroom]  
  
Serenity: Huh is someone crying? [walks inside] Tea?  
  
Tea: [clears eyes] Oh hey Serenity  
  
Serenity: Whats wrong?  
  
Tea: Guy trouble..  
  
Serenity: With who  
  
Tea: nobody again.. [wipes eyes] You know I am 17 and I have never even had a boyfriend.  
  
Serenity: Theres nothing wrong with that.  
  
Tea: Yes there is.. Everyone else in the class are'nt even virgins anymore and me.. I cant even begin to climb the ladder [angry] That is it [rips bow out of hair] I am not going to torment myself like this anymore, If guys don't like me then its their problem. Battle City is coming up and I must concentrate on that Romance can wait!  
  
Serenity: [scared] OK then you sure your ok?  
  
Tea: [nods] Yeah I'm fine. [ I better start preparing my card skills and stop messing around I only have a couple of days left] 


	3. Battle Rankings

[In the lunchroom area]  
  
Yugi: Well this is it you guys after today the rankings are being released. The folk at Kaiba crop has been monitoring our duels all year and the final rankings based on our results will be released today.Only the top 10 duelists from each area will be allowed in so I hope we all are in the top 10!  
  
Tristan: I sure have been dueling hard so I hope I make it in  
  
Yugi: I think you will but what about you two [looks at Tea and Duke] Ye have only played about half the lunchtime duels so are ye aiming to get in?  
  
Duke: I don't really know. I aint too bothered but if I make it in I will give it a go!  
  
Tea: I have'nt had the time but I will play a few more today [smiles] I hope I get in.  
  
Joey: [clenches fist] I know its gonna be close between me and Yugi for top place so I sure hope I grabbed it  
  
Yugi: [laughs] We will have to see  
  
Tristan: Hey the lunchtime duels are beginning!!  
  
[several duels later]  
  
Tea: Yes! I activate Harpies Feather duster. So all your magic and trap cards are history.  
  
Gary: [gulp]  
  
Tea: Now shining friendship finish him!!  
  
Gary 0 Tea 250  
  
Joey: woah Tea is in to the semi-final!  
  
Yugi: Looks like I am going to be playing you Joey and Tea will have to play Preston  
  
Joey: Lets duel!!  
  
Joey: [draws] Go alligator sword [1500/1200]  
  
Yugi: I play Change of heart and sacrifice your monster for Curse of Dragon [2000/1500] and I attack  
  
Yugi 4000 Joey 2000  
  
Joey: uh-oh I play Panther warrior [2000/800]  
  
Yugi: Sorry Joey but I play Raigeiki and I finish you off..  
  
Joey: [gets up] arggh!! This contest is doing my head in!! Almost every day I lose to Yugi!!  
  
Tea: [sigh] I lost to Preston.. and it wasn't even close, maybe I aint good enough for battle city.  
  
Tristan: Hey let the rankings decide that.  
  
Duke: Looks like Yugi is in trouble too.  
  
Preston: activate seven tools of the bandit, and now finish him meteor black Dragon [3500/3000]  
  
Preston 300 Yugi 0  
  
Yugi: [sigh] I missed out narrowly to him again..  
  
Joey: Hey look it's a suit from Kaiba corp.  
  
Trojan: Welcome one and all. My name is Trojan from Kaiba crop. and I am here to present you with the final rankings  
  
[crowd gathers]  
  
Trojan: This board here contains the names and points of all 34 duelists in this area who competed in the lunchtime tournaments. Only the top 10 can enter battle city. The points are calculated based on your opponents current points score and the amount of life points you won/lost by. It is a fool proof method and so is accurate. I shall now present the complete rankings and scores. The top 10 are in a golden case. Congratulations to all  
  
[everyone looks at top 10]  
  
===Final Rankings (presented from Kaiba corp.)====  
  
Preston Ranch 2355pts Yugi Moto 2321pts Gary Bishowun 1859pts Joey Wheeler 1659pts Bakura Ryou 1112pts Cherry Queen 1091pts Tristan Taylor 984pts Barry Villa 810pts Tea Gardner 509pts 10. Duke Devlin 401pts  
  
Tristan: 7th woah! Not bad  
  
Yugi: 2nd? I didn't come 1st?  
  
Tristan: It was close though  
  
Joey: 4th ?? oh this thing is all screwed up!! Hey you Titan!!  
  
Trojan: Its Trojan  
  
Joey: Whatever, listen dude there is a mistake here, I did not come in 4th place ok?  
  
Trojan: All records have been double checked and it appears you did. [withdraws records] You won in the lunchtime tournament only 3 times, You played Prestion 15 times and lost 13 of those times. You played Yugi 17 times and lost all 17 times. You played Gary 12 times and only won 4 times. The 3 above you are superior to you. But still 1659pts is a healthy total, you should be very proud.  
  
Joey: [scowls] But I am one of the best.  
  
Duke: [looks at Tea] I guess we scraped in huh?  
  
Tea: Yeah and I am gonna clean up this time  
  
Trojan: Will those 10 duelists please report to the Kaiba crop. Domino town branch to sign up right away?  
  
[on the way down town]  
  
Yugi: Wow that was a wake up call, I guess me and Yami need to train harder to win battle city huh?  
  
Joey: Stupid rankings watta they matter huh? [clenches fist] I will be sure to rub it in Titans face when I win!!  
  
Tea: [looks at deck] Woah!! I might not last long with all these weak cards..  
  
Joey: Don't sweat Tea I used to have a bad deck like you but over time I built it to become strong.  
  
Tristan: Is that why I finished only 700 points behind you? [laughs] just kidding..  
  
Joey: Man.. Am I ever gonna live this one down.  
  
[at Kaiba corp.]  
  
Sandra: Hello Welcome all, the names Sandra and I will get your info registered. So lets take it in order of rankings. Preston? Preston Ranch?  
  
Preston: [hands deck] Be sure to scan em all [smiles]  
  
Sandra: Info Received, Preston Ranch, Domino Town, wow 16 awards? Your victory % is 96. Your strongest card is?  
  
Preston: My ultimate Aerial cat.  
  
Sandra: Ok thank you.. Next please Yugi Moto?  
  
Yugi: [hands over deck]  
  
Sandra: Yugi Moto, Domino Town, 19 awards, victory % is 92. Strongest card is the Slyfer the Sky Dragon. Ok thanks now Gary Bishowun?  
  
Tea: What the heck is my strongest card? [alarmed] I don't have any mega strong card.. Oh man everyone here is going to laugh at me when I say my strongest card is Dunames with only 1800 attack points..  
  
Yugi: Here you go Tea take this [hands her card]  
  
Tea: *looks at card* Celestial Angel [2600/2000] Wow this card is strong! But do you not want it?  
  
Yugi: No that's ok, My grandpa gave it to me but I don't think it fits into my deck but I think it will fit into yours!  
  
Tea: Thanks Yugi  
  
Sandra: Wheeler, Joey  
  
Joey: [hands over deck]  
  
Sandra: 7 awards, Win % of 69. Best Card Onyx Flare of Satin  
  
Joey: Yup That's my god card!  
  
Sandra: Ok next is Bakura Ryou? Is he here?  
  
Yugi: [looks around] Nope don't see him here today, maybe he's sick or something..  
  
Sandra: Ok Tristan Taylor [scans deck] 0 awards, win % of 31, Best card Jinzo.  
  
Sandra: Tea Gardner, 0 awards, win % of 34, Best card Celestial Angel.  
  
Sandra: Duke Devlin 7 awards, win % of 61, Best card Labarynth Tank [2400/2400]  
  
Sandra: Ok thanks everyone this time next week be by the square in the center of Domino town to receive your duel disk.  
  
Yugi: [nods] Yeah Battle city is back  
  
Joey: Yeah Everyone is gonna fall to my might! 


	4. Dukes opening Duel

[In Yugi's house]  
  
Yugi: It has been a long week but finally the battle city tournament is gonna start. When I wake up tommorrow it will be time to begin to duel again  
  
Yami: You need your rest before you can think about dueling Yugi [smiles]  
  
Yugi: Yami.. Does it not bother you that we missed out to Preston in the rankings?  
  
Yami: [looks at night sky] Preston is a great duelist and there is no shame in being behind him. It is also worth remembering that performance in school helps little when you have to play a shadow game with the likes of Marik  
  
Yugi: You think Marik will show up?  
  
Yami: I will be surprised if he does'nt. The 4 other god cards will be in the tournie and Marik will want them.  
  
Yugi: But what if I have to play Preston?  
  
Yami: We will defeat him. It's as simple as that. [looks at Yugi's concerned face] Put some trust in Preston, do you remember his role with Marik in the past?  
  
Yugi: How could I forget!  
  
Yami: Yes, 2 years ago after the battle island tournament Marik killed Pegasus and wounded you and Preston. Luckily your friends rescued us but Preston was not as lucky.  
  
Yugi: [sits up] That's when Ishizu came into it!  
  
Yami: Yes Ishizu nursed him back to health and gave him someplace to live in Egypt. Of course she only saw him there while searching for her brother Marik.  
  
Yugi: Marik.. [clenches fist]  
  
Yami: Marik attacked Ishizu and [bows head] killed her shortly afterwards. Before her death Ishizu infused Preston the ancient key of the tombkeepers. Preston attempted to seal Marik away last year by using this power but he failed.. Perhaps this time he will succed. What I am trying to say Yugi is that you need not worry about Preston as he is capable of defeating Marik [looks at Yugi asleep] [nods]  
  
[next morning at Domino Square]  
  
Duke: [to Tristan] Where are the others its starting!  
  
Tristan: Beats me [looks around] everyone is here!! Rex Raptor, Weevil underwood, Blaze, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Espa Roba and even Bandit Keith.  
  
Joey: Woah [gasps] Did I miss anything?  
  
Tristan: No not yet but..  
  
[Excuse me but will all duelists please report to the central plaza.. I repeat will..]  
  
Tristan: Crap c'mon [looks into distance] I don't see the others maybe they are there already.  
  
Kaiba: Welcome to the 2nd annual Battle city tournament. There are several hundred duelists from many regions taking part. To my left my assistants shall equip you with your duel disk and first two locator cards. The rules are that each duelist must challenge other duelists and wager locator cards. The first duelist to 10 wins. Any questions? Ask my assitant  
  
Tristan: I guess the locator count went up  
  
Bakura: Yeah I guess so [scratches back]  
  
Tristan: Oh hey Bakura! Did you sign up already?  
  
Bakura: Yeah I did, sorry I wasn't in school for a while I was uh.. Sick [looks behind him] Hey theres Yugi and Tea  
  
Yugi: Did we miss anything?  
  
Joey: Nope same rules as before.  
  
[all line up for Duel Disk]  
  
Assistant: [Throws a dueldisk to all 6 of them]  
  
Joey: Ah-hah Feels good to wear one of these babys again  
  
Yugi: Sure does  
  
Kaiba: Don't you worry Wheeler you shant be wearing it for very long. [looks around] What are those 3 doing with Duel Disks [Looks at Tristan,Tea and Duke]  
  
Tristan: We qualfied like everyone else here Kaiba [Shakes fist]  
  
Kaiba: Wow my old school must have gone downhill a lot.  
  
Tristan: [stands forward] Grrr.. Alr  
  
Duke: [interupts] Seto I challenge you to a duel!!  
  
Yugi: [sighs] I was waiting for one of ye to say that  
  
Joey: [releived] I figured it was gonna be me!  
  
Kaiba: [looks at Duke] Ahh yes a master when it comes to Dungeon Dice yet a novice when it comes to Dueling. Do you really need me to project this point erm.. what was your name again?  
  
Duke: [scowls]  
  
Kaiba: Forgive me but I can't be expected to remember every fodders name now can I?  
  
Duke: [withdraws projectors] Lets see who's fodder.  
  
Kaiba: [laughs] LETS DUEL!!  
  
Tea: [turns to Yugi] Can Duke pull this one off?  
  
Yugi: [thinks] Well Kaiba has more power, he uses more direct magic cards and has lots of cards to protect his attack. Duke has a balanced deck with moderate power, moderate defence magic cards and moderate attacking magic cards/trap cards. But I cant see one aspect where Duke is better, He will be able to survive but I dunno about victory.  
  
Duke: [draws] HAHAHA unlucky Kaiba for I drew my 5 best cards in my deck so your in trouble!  
  
Kaiba: The 5 best cards in your deck are still worse then the 5 worst cards in my deck  
  
Duke: [confident] Lets see, I play 2 cards face down and I summon Axe Raider [1700/1150]  
  
Kaiba: [draws] I summon Vorse Raider to the field [1900/1200] and one card face down  
  
Duke: impossible how could it be more powerful then my axe raider?  
  
Kaiba: Attack  
  
Duke: Activate Reinforcements  
  
Kaiba: Activate seven tools of the bandits  
  
Duke 3800 Kaiba 3000  
  
Duke: Hah I am still leading [draws] I play Monster Reborn to revive my axe Raider and I sacrifice it for Swift Mantis [2200/1600] Now Attack!!  
  
Duke 3800 Kaiba 2700  
  
Kaiba: [draws] No more fooling around. I play one card face down and I play Change of Heart so your bug is now on my side of the field. Also I summon this Battle ox [1700/1000] Now both my Monsters attack.  
  
Duke: Activate Magic cylinder so my Mantis attack is reflected back to you  
  
Duke 2100 Kaiba 500  
  
Joey: Yeah alright Duke you got em on the ropes  
  
Duke: [draws] I play DissolveRock [1000/900] in defence and now my mantis destroy him!!  
  
Kaiba: Fool you fell into my trap activate magic Javelin so now I heal Life Points  
  
Duke 2100 Kaiba 2000  
  
Kaiba: Yes I have just drawn the combo that will destroy you!! Go Dragon magician [1200/900] and I play Flute of summoning Dragon so I get to summon 2 Dragon cards from my hand to the field  
  
Yugi: [groans] Here we go..  
  
Kaiba: My first shall be Seyaru [2400/2200] and my second shall be my Blue Eyes [3000/2500].  
  
Duke: uh-oh  
  
Kaiba: Now Blue eyes attack and you too Seyaru  
  
Duke: 1300 Kaiba 2000  
  
Duke: I shall play a card face down and I will set this monster in defence mode  
  
Kaiba: Watch this [holds card above head] I sacrifice my 3 monsters for Obleisk the tormentor!! [4000/4000]  
  
[lightning strikes]  
  
Duke: Its just one card..  
  
Kaiba: Attack his defence card  
  
Duke: activate spellbinding circle  
  
Yugi: [sighs] Traps wont work on it Duke  
  
Kaiba: [laughs] make your final move  
  
Duke: [looks at Yugi]  
  
Yugi: [nods]  
  
Duke: [places hand on deck] I submit Kaiba, I will not give you the pleasure of destroying another one of my monsters. Take my locator card and choose a card from my deck  
  
Kaiba: [grabs locator card] I do not need your pathetic cards in my deck. [Walks away]  
  
Joey: Grr that guy wait until I duel him!!  
  
Tea: You ok Duke?  
  
Duke: Yeah I guess I'm ok..  
  
Bakura: Kaiba is good so don't take it too hard  
  
Duke: Yeah I know I shouldn't have challenged him in the first place.. 


	5. Joey's Double Duel

Joey: Looks around, I gotta find me a duel!!  
  
Duke: Oh Yeah Yugi I heard somewhere did we get to stay in a hotel for free so long as we have locator cards, is that true?  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh yeah go to central plaza and there is the hotel there, but the day has only started.  
  
Duke: [glum] Yeah I know but I want to revise my deck so that I don't make a fool of myself like I did earlier  
  
Tea: Hey Duke wait up I'll come with you [nods to Yugi]  
  
Yugi: Ok we'll catch up with ye guys later.  
  
Bakura: oh yeah actually I promised a friend that I would meet them in town so I better go too. I will see you in the hotel, later yeah?  
  
Yugi: [scowls] ok Bakura..  
  
Tristan: There is something fishy about him once again.  
  
Yugi: Until we banish Marik we cant hope to return him to normal.  
  
Joey: [excited] Ah-ha You There!! [runs]  
  
Tristan: Joey?  
  
Joey: Rex Raptor I challenge you to a duel.  
  
Rex: [sneers] I accept if you agree to one condition.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Rex: We make this a double duel and allow my friend into it [person walks out of alley]  
  
Joey: Blaze?  
  
Yugi: [scowls] Blaze the little kid from Battle Island, master of fire cards  
  
Joey: I don't care he's got some good cards but Yugi creamed him last time so I don't suppose you wouldn't mind doing it again?  
  
Yugi: I did [grins] but double duels is not really my thing, I think it is more Tristans scene.  
  
Tristan: [surprised] me?  
  
Yugi: Yeah its more your scene Tristan. I am gonna go and find a duelist to fight one on one. Best of luck [walks off]  
  
Joey: Watta standing over there for Tristan, come over here and duel!  
  
Tristan: you sure I wont drag you down?  
  
Joey: Heh-heh nope.. like you said earlier you were only 900 points behind me so this shouldn't be a problem for you.  
  
Rex: Ok so the order is me,Joey,Blaze,Tristan. Each duelist must bet 1 locator cards.Plus the duelist which eliminates another duelist gets to choose a card from their deck ok?  
  
Joey: LETS DUEL!!  
  
[all draw]  
  
Rex: I summon Lesser Dragon [1200/800] in attack mode.  
  
Joey: [draws] Whats his game? I figured Rex only had power cards in his deck. [looks at hand] Woah I am a little low on power myself oh well. I play swordsman of lanstar in defence [500/1200]  
  
Blaze: 3 cards face down is all I will do  
  
Tristan: [draws] [c'mon dude don't blow it] I play one card face down and I summon Dark titan of Terror [1300/1100]. Now attack his Lesser Dragon  
  
Rex: [looks at blaze]  
  
Blaze: Activate 3 Reinforcements so its attack is raised by 1500 [2700/1200]  
  
Tristan 2800 Rex 4000 Blaze 4000 Joey 4000  
  
Tristan: Crap..  
  
Joey: Don't sweat it dude  
  
Rex: [draws] Now I sacrifice Lesser Dragon for Sword arm of Dragon [1750/2100] Now my killer dino attack erm.. Wheeler's monster!!  
  
Joey: [sheilds eyes] grr.. [draws] I suppose I gotta keep my defences up I play Time Wizard [500/400] and... what the hey I activate time magic. [flips coin]  
  
Rex: Not this damn card again!!  
  
Joey: [turns to tristan] You call  
  
Tristan: Heads  
  
Joey: Heh,heh our teamwork is unmatched by. [looks at coin] tails??  
  
Blaze: You lose Wheeler!! [draws] Now I play Flame manipulator [900/800] Now attack Joey directly!  
  
Joey 3200 Tristan 2800 Rex 4000 Blaze 4000  
  
Tristan: I play one card face down and I end my turn [confident] your turn Rex.  
  
Rex: [hes bluffing] Sword arm of dragon attack Tristan directly!!  
  
Tristan: Activate Magic Cylinder  
  
Rex 2200  
  
Joey: Nice going bud!! [draws] Finally [kisses card] Take this GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT [1800/1200] [looks at Tristan] We got this in the bag now, ATTACK HIS DINO!!  
  
Rex: [nervous] Cant you do anything?  
  
Blaze: [sigh] Fine I suppose, activate Mirrior force  
  
[Gearfried is destroyed]  
  
Tristan: Sorry dude, activate Magic Jammer [discards card]  
  
Blaze: No it is you that is sorry [activates 7 tools of the bandit]  
  
Blaze 3000  
  
Joey: [sigh] my side of the field is empty now..  
  
Blaze: I sacrifice my flame manipulator for the Flame Swordsman [1800/1600] and I equip him with Salamandra [2500/1600] Now since neither of ye have any protection I can choose my target.. Wheeler!!  
  
Joey: This aint good..  
  
Joey 700 Tristan 2800 Blaze 3000 Rex 2200  
  
Tristan: If I don't do anything Joey is out [draws] Hmm monster reborn, this will help I guess.. I play Monster Reborn to revive Gearfried [1800/1200] Now attack Rex's monster  
  
Rex 2150  
  
Rex: My turn [draws] All right my Red eyes and meteor dragon are both in my hand, now all I need is polymersation. I play Uraby in attack mode and I use it to wipe out Wheeler.  
  
Joey: [sighs]  
  
Tristan: Gearfried take the hit!!  
  
Rex 1850  
  
Joey: Woah!! Thanks Trist  
  
Tristan: [shrugs] Well it was your monster in the first place.  
  
Joey: [draws] All right my Green eyes, now to get it to the field. For now I summon Armoured Lizard [1500/1200] in defence mode  
  
Blaze: [draws] Firstly I place one card face down and I play Final Flame so you Tristan lose 500 life points  
  
Tristan 2300  
  
Blaze: Now attack Gearfried Flame Swordsman  
  
Tristan 1600 Joey 700 Rex 1850 Blaze 3000  
  
Tristan: [looks at Joey] I thought you said he was rubbish  
  
Joey: [confident] He is just watch..  
  
Tristan: alright.. [draws] My cannon Soldier.. I only need one sacrifice for him but even if I got it on the field it still aint strong enough to take down the flame swordsman.  
  
Rex: Are you gonna make a move today?  
  
Tristan: I place this monster in defence mode and one magic card face down  
  
Rex: [draws] Drat no polymerisation. Oh well this will have to do. I summon 2 headed King Rex in attack mode [1600/1200] Now I attack Tristans monster  
  
[monster is destroyed]  
  
Joey: [draws] [looks at Tristan] I hate to say it but it is not looking good buddy.  
  
Tristan: We can win I know we can [clenches fist]  
  
Joey: I play one monster in defence mode and one card face down  
  
Blaze: [draws] All right [points to Tristan] Its all over for you. Attack Flame Swordsman  
  
Joey: I got your back!! [prepares to flip card]  
  
Tristan: [shakes head]  
  
Joey: huh?  
  
Tristan 0  
  
Rex: All right!! Its all but over for ye!!  
  
Blaze: Since I wiped you out I get to choose a card from your deck and I choose your Jinzo!!  
  
Tristan: Win it back for me Joey ok?  
  
Joey: But how..?  
  
Tristan: [points to magic card on the field]  
  
Joey: All right then!!  
  
Blaze: Not so fast for it is still my go wheeler. And I play monster reborn to revive your gearfried to my side of the field [1800/1200] and I use it to destroy your monster!!  
  
[monster dissapears]  
  
Joey: All right time for me to take this duel!! Since Tristan is out of the duel he cant play anymore but he still left something on his side of the field [flips card] All right Card Destruction  
  
Rex: That wont help you much Wheeler.  
  
Joey: I discard my hand and draw a new hand!! [looks at hand] Uh-oh.. [scowls]  
  
Rex: [laughs] Wheeler your awesome!! You attempt to make us think you got things covered and you go and make a fool of yourself once again  
  
Blaze: I told you hes an easy win [laughs]  
  
Tristan: [sighs] Better get my locater card ready  
  
Joey: [looks at field] Not so fast Rex!! I aint gone yet for I have this [activates card] My graverobber and I use it to retrieve your Monster reborn [points to Blaze] and I revive.. my Green eyes Emerald Dragon [3000/2000]  
  
Blaze: Illegal move [folds arms] for it was not in your graveyard  
  
Joey: Yes it was thanks to Card Destruction  
  
Rex: [scowls] hes right.. But don't fear we have 3 monsters and he only has 1.  
  
Joey: I will add this as well [summons monster] Rocket Warrior [1600/1200]  
  
Blaze: [gulps]  
  
Joey: First of all Green eyes attack Flame Swordsman  
  
Tristan 0 Joey 700 Rex 1850 Blaze 2500  
  
Joey: And rocket warrior remain in attack mode. [slips magic on the field]  
  
Rex: [draws] Rats.. I switch my Rex into Defence mode and play 2 cards face down  
  
Blaze: [looks at duel disk] I switch Gearfried into Defence mode and I play Giant soldier of stone in defence also [1300/2000]  
  
Joey: I sacrifice Rocket Warrior for Summoned Skull [2500/1200] [giant skull warrior appears] Now both of you destroy Blazes two monsters!!  
  
Blaze: [sheilds eyes] Why is he after me? That fool could have eliminated Rex!  
  
Rex: [draws] Oh man.. where is that card? I end my turn  
  
Blaze: [draws] Crap no monster cards are in my hand.. this is not good. I play another card face down.  
  
Joey: Now to end this [plays a magic card face down] Summon Skull attack Blaze directly  
  
Blaze: [delighted] Activate Magic Cylinder  
  
Joey: Activate Solomons judgement  
  
Joey 350  
  
Blaze: [shrieks] No.. it cant be!!  
  
Blaze 0  
  
Joey: [takes Jinzo from Blazes deck] Here you go Trist your card  
  
Tristan: Thanks man!!  
  
Rex: [draws] About time too.. Unlucky wheeler for this monster will crush you!! I fuse my Meteor dragon and my Red eyes together to form [blinding light] Black Meteor Dragon [3500/3000]  
  
Joey: Woah that thing is awesome  
  
Rex: Now destroy his summoned Skull!! and wipe out Wheeler  
  
Joey: I activate [flips card] Skull Dice [demon rolls dice]  
  
Rex: Grr so it all boils down to luck eh?  
  
Joey: [watchs dice] [a 3 is revealed]  
  
Rex: No my dragon!! [1200/1000]  
  
Rex: 550  
  
Joey: Now Green eyes finish his sorry excuse for a dragon!!  
  
Rex: 0  
  
Joey: Yeah!! Now Rex I shall take your Meteor dragon and I believe you 2 clowns owe us locater cards, am I right?  
  
Rex: [stunned].. [quietly] Fine take them  
  
Blaze: I thought you said this guy was a loser?  
  
Rex: [silent]  
  
Tristan: Nice going Joey now we both have 3!!  
  
Joey: We I'm heading to the finals once again! 


	6. Yugi versus The Dark Jester

Duke: So Tea what do you think about my Goblin attack force, monster reborn combo?  
  
Tea: Duke you have been talking tactics all day [lies on bed] give it a rest for a while  
  
Duke: You don't get it Tea do you? If I lose one more match I'm out.  
  
Tea: You still beating yourself up for losing to Kaiba? Your pretty good so I reckon you have a good chance of winning your next match.  
  
Duke: I must practice in order to win my next match  
  
[door opens]  
  
Joey: Guess who won themselves a locater card?  
  
Tristan: [holds up card]  
  
Tea: Both of ye?  
  
Joey: It was a double duel against Rex Raptor and Blaze.  
  
Tristan: Yeah we creamed em [looks at Joey]  
  
Joey: Yup they didn't even damage our Life Points!  
  
Duke: [sighs] [I cant get eliminated now with everyone else doing so well..]  
  
Tea: So uh.. wheres Yugi and Bakura?  
  
Joey: Bakura said he had to meet someone and Yugi Is most likely dueling someone right now.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Arcana: Hey tough guy!  
  
Yugi: [Turns around] Well if it isnt Arcana! Sort yourself out since the last time  
  
Arcana: I sure did little Yugi. And I joined this tournament to get revenge against Marik.. But also to have a rematch against you!  
  
Yugi: 1 locater card ok for you?  
  
Arcana: Sure is [readies duel disk]  
  
[YU-GI-OH]  
  
Yugi: Lets duel  
  
Arcana: Ah Pharaoh don't hold back now.  
  
Yugi: [draws] I play Gazelle King of Mythical beasts in attack mode [1500/1200]  
  
Arcana: [draws] [Ah ha my Dark magician, all I need to do know is to summon it] I play 2 cards face down and I play Firegrass [800/900] in defence mode  
  
Yugi: I am aware of your trick arcana. I play Stop Defence to lure your monster into attack mode, and I also play Giant trunade to warp all magic/trap cards back to your hand. Now I summon Winged Dragon: Gaurdian of the fortress [1400/1200] Now both my monsters attack!!  
  
Arcana 2000 Yugi 4000  
  
Arcana: [scowls] A good move Yami but one that will cost you dearly. I play Dark Magic curtain to summon the Dark Magician  
  
Arcana 1000  
  
Arcana: Next I will play Dian Keto to heal my life points  
  
Arcana 2000  
  
Arcana: Now Dark Magician destroy his Gazelle  
  
Yugi 3000  
  
Yugi: [clenches fist] You shall not win Arcana [draws] I sacrifice my Winged dragon for Summoned Skull [2500/1200] And I end my turn  
  
Arcana: I play 2 cards face down and I end my turn.  
  
Yugi: I play monster reborn to revive my Gazelle and I sacrifice both my monsters for..  
  
Arcana: Lemme guess your Dark Magician?  
  
Yugi: You got it!! [Dark Magician appears] I will also add one card face down  
  
Arcana: Time to bid farewell to your magician as I play change of heart so now I have 2 dark Magicians. Now both of you wipe out Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: [activates card] Not so fast as I had played Waiboku.  
  
Arcana: grr  
  
Yugi: [draws] [I have nothing on my field now although my Dark Magician will return after this turn] [looks at hand] Soul Exchange and Mysterious illusion huh? They will come in useful later..  
  
Arcana: Well?  
  
Yugi: I shall do nothing  
  
[Dark Magician returns to Yugis side]  
  
Arcana: You fool  
  
Yugi: [nervous] Huh?  
  
Arcana: I have in my hand a magical spellbook which I will equip to my Magician [2800/2400] Now wipe out his Dark Magician!!  
  
Arcana 2000 Yugi 2700  
  
Yugi: No my magician..  
  
Arcana: its all but over for you!!  
  
Yugi: [draws] Sorry Arcana [laughs]  
  
Arcana: Whats so funny [scared]  
  
Yugi: I have drawn the one card that will devestate you!!  
  
Arcana: You jest!  
  
Yugi: Watch.. for I play Soul Exchange to sacrifice your Dark Magician for my most powerful monster.. the Volcano Warrior [2700/1000]  
  
Arcana: [gasp] It cant be!!  
  
Yugi: Now attack his life points directly  
  
Arcana: [activates card] Messanger of peace. It allows me to pay 200 life points every turn in order to prevent you from attacking  
  
Yugi: [Woah that card is very powerful..]  
  
Arcana: Now I have all the time I need to recover. [draws] I will play mindless puppet in defence [800/1200]  
  
Arcana 1900  
  
Yugi: I pass  
  
Arcana: [draws] [sweet another Dark Magician, this fool wont know what hit him!!] Dark Assilant in attack mode [1200/1200]  
  
Yugi: [draws] I pass once again  
  
Arcana 1800  
  
Arcana: I sacrifice both monsters for my Dark Magician [2500/2100]  
  
Yugi: It is still to weak, and while I am relaxing you are losing life points each and every turn  
  
Arcana: I have it under control..  
  
Yugi:I place one card face down, do your worst Arcana.  
  
Arcana 1700  
  
Arcana: I intend to as I play Magician of faith in defence and I use its special ability to bring back your Monster Reborn card. Now I use it to revive my first Dark Magician [2500/2100]  
  
Yugi: [shrugs] 2 Dark Magicians wont do you any good they are still too weak. [draws] Now its all over Arcana! For I play De-spell to remove your card preventing me from attacking. Now Volcano Warrior, destroy his Dark Magician  
  
Arcana: [shocked] Drat that ruins my strategy.. at least for now..  
  
Yugi: [smug]  
  
Arcana: [draws] I play Soul Destruction on my Dark Magician to attack your life points directly [dark Magician is destroyed]  
  
Arcana 1700 Yugi 200  
  
Yugi: Oh no!!  
  
Arcana: [shrieks madly] You are going down Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: Volcano Warrior destroy his Magician of faith!!  
  
Arcana: You fell into my trap!! [laughs] You emptied my side of the field so now I have no problem playing this.. Dark Hole!!  
  
[volcano Warrior is destroyed]  
  
Arcana: Now I summon Vorse Raider to finish you off!!  
  
Yugi: I activate Block attack to switch your monster into defence mode!!  
  
Yugi: [draws] oh no.. I have no monsters in my hand, the only thing I have is.. Mysterious illusion but that is way too risky  
  
Yami: Yugi we have no choice..  
  
Yugi: Do you remember what happened before?  
  
Yami: Of course.. and this time if Arcana realises that the illusion created is not actually defending us we are history. We must place trust in Arcanas stupidity Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Well ok..  
  
Yugi: All right Arcana take a look at the most powerful Magic card in the game!!  
  
Arcana: Toon world?  
  
Yugi: errr. Well no.. but here goes my Mysterious illusion morph into the Blue Eyes ultimate Dragon [4500/4000]  
  
Arcana: Is this a joke?  
  
Yugi: No that card can morph into any monster I desire, powerful isnt it?  
  
Arcana: But it cant be.. Pegasus would never allow a card that powerful be created!  
  
Yugi: Attack!!  
  
[vorse raider dissapears]  
  
Arcana: [draws] I have exhausted my strategy, What can I do against a card that cannot be outmatched? Fine Yami you win but not due to your skill, due to your unbeatable card.  
  
[YU-GI-OH]  
  
Yugi: Yeah [excited] All right now I will take your locater card and your Vorse Raider  
  
Arcana: Very well but rest assured that this is not over. I will get my revenge [leaves]  
  
Yugi: Yes I have 3 locater cards now!! 


	7. The return of the Dark one

Preston: You creep, I shall put you back to where you belong!!  
  
Bakura: Is that so oh chosen one?  
  
Preston: [turns round so cape flutters in the breeze] that is so  
  
Bakura: [raises card in the air] Man eater deal with him.  
  
[hungry insect appears in real life]  
  
Preston: [withdraw pistol] Take this [shoots silver laser at bug, destroying it]  
  
Bakura: Ahh The millenium gun, I am afraid that I will have to ask you to leave it here.  
  
Preston: Fool you just don't learn [confident smile]  
  
[dark mist surronds area]  
  
Bakura: Wow the weather is changing rapidly here [wicked smirk]  
  
Preston: Ryou.. what kind of game is this!!  
  
Bakura: [eyes emit an evil twinkle] The Shadows are engulfing you!!  
  
Preston: [mutters to himself]  
  
[dark mist gets thicker]  
  
Preston: [raises hand] POWER OF LIGHT I CALL UPON THEE  
  
[dark mist dissapears]  
  
Preston: Ah ha!! Now Bakura where are you [turns around]  
  
Voice: If it is'nt the ancient key, the one infused by light  
  
Preston: [shocked] Marik!!  
  
Marik: [nods at Bakura] [takes out millenium rod]  
  
Preston: [nervous] You dare challenge me  
  
[dark mist engulfs area]  
  
Preston: Lemme out!!  
  
Marik: In the Shadow realm nobody can hear your screams [wicked smile]  
  
Preston: Good point [confident smirk] takkkkkke this!! [launchs laser beam]  
  
[light smoke clears]  
  
Bakura: [lowers his raised arm] All I need to do oh chosen one is use Mirror wall to take away your attack but for you..  
  
Marik: [launchs dark beam at preston]  
  
Preston: arrrghh.. [falls]  
  
Marik: Stands over Preston [Looks at Bakura]  
  
Bakura: Are you going to eliminate this pest once and for all?  
  
Marik: Why of course [points rod at Preston]  
  
Marik: POWER OF DARKNESS I CALL UPON THEE [energy builds up]  
  
Preston: [jolts upwards and out of the way]  
  
Bakura: [raises Shadow Spell card]  
  
[purple ring ties up Preston]  
  
Preston: [struggles]  
  
Marik: Your powers are weak and you shall never be able to reach full power [evil grin] I shall make sure of that [points rod at Preston]  
  
Bakura: What are waiting for finish him!!  
  
Marik: Perhaps I should not.. yet, keeping him alive may be the only way I can reach the Pharaoh.  
  
Bakura: But how will he help?  
  
Marik: Yugi will defeat you and you will act like reverting to normal form and reveal where Preston is. Yugi will come here and I will ambush him and destroy his soul for good, after which I can dispose of this fool [points to preston]  
  
Bakura: [nervous] But Yugi is no harm to you, if Preston escapes again he could destroy you and me as well. His power knows no bounds so it is best to be rid of it now  
  
Marik: Silence!! Now complete my wish or face my wrath  
  
Bakura: Nay.. For if you shall not kill him I shall [millenium necklace stores power]  
  
Bakura: FORCEFUL BEAM  
  
Preston: [body falls limp]  
  
Marik: [pleased] Now go and lure the Pharaoh here!!  
  
Bakura: Very Well [leaves]  
  
Marik: That fool does not have the power to fully destroy such a powerful mind. I will wait until Yugi arrives before I dispose of him.. 


	8. Joey v Kaiba Clash of the Gods

[at the hotel]  
  
Joey: And that's how I creamed Rex Raptor without even losing a single life point  
  
Tea: [bored] Really.. how intresting  
  
[door opens]  
  
Duke: Yugi? Did you find a battle?  
  
Yugi: [bows head] yeah I did  
  
Tea: [concerned] How.. was it?  
  
Yugi: [raises head] [laughs] I won!!! against Arcana.  
  
Tristan: That creepy magician? Are the ghouls back?  
  
Yugi: No,no of course not he is after Marik for revenge.. he thinks he will appear in this tournament [looks out window]  
  
Tea: No.. surely he won't will he? Yugi? [worried]  
  
Yugi: I see no sign of it yet, but I will stay aware, Bakura is acting odd once again and so my mind is lead to wonder [stares at ground]  
  
Joey: Where is that guy anyway?  
  
Yugi: I don't know..  
  
Tristan: Maybe when he comes back we should confront him?  
  
Yugi: What's the use? If Marik is back confronting Bakura will not help us in any way. [smiles] I think we should just rest up for now yeah?  
  
Tea: Sure thing Yugi, Night!! [walks out of room]  
  
Yugi: [looks at room door] Oh I'm in the other room are'nt I?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, you and Bakura!  
  
Yugi: All right see ya!! [leaves]  
  
Joey: Trist what we gonna do about this guy [gestures towards Duke]  
  
Tristan: [chuckles] Poor guy.. he was working so hard on his deck strategy he must have conked out.. Guess we should leave em.  
  
Joey: You're the boss.. see ya in the morning bud for another duelist mashing day  
  
Tristan: [laughs] You got it!  
  
[next morning]  
  
Tristan: [yawns] [scratches eyes] Anyone up? [looks up] Joey?  
  
Joey: [throws note on bed] Duke said he's gone out to duel someone, he says some duelists only come out at night.  
  
Tristan: Not the kinda duelists that I would want to be facing..  
  
Joey: [shrugs] I know what you mean, I suggest we head out there now and try to stop em?  
  
Tristan: [looks at clock] But its 6 am!!  
  
Joey: Fine you stay here if you want [grabs jacket] I'm heading out!  
  
Tristan: I'll head out in a few minutes ok [turns in bed]  
  
[outside]  
  
Joey: [looks around battle square] No sign of any duelists, maybe Duke found nobody.  
  
Kaiba: What the hell are you doing out here?  
  
Joey: [turns around] Hey moneybags out to snag some locater cards off duelists half asleep.  
  
Kaiba: You think you are so..  
  
Joey: [continues] It's the only way you can get em.  
  
Kaiba: Actually Wheeler I am on duty, the duty of removing below par duelists from the tournament.  
  
Joey: Do below par duelists have 3 locater cards and a god card?  
  
Kaiba: apparently so..  
  
Joey: [angry] Take out your cards and lets get this show on the road!!  
  
Kaiba: [releases projectors] 2 Locater cards wheeler, an easy victory for me if I do say so.  
  
Joey: Lets just see Draw Kaiba [sweet I get my first solo victory against moneybags does it get any sweeter?]  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Yugi: [gets out of bed] Yami, Bakura did not return last night [looks out window] I fear the worst.  
  
Yami: [crosses arms] Just because bakura's spirit has returned does not mean Marik has. In fact we don't even know that Bakura's spirit has returned!!  
  
Yugi: [blank look]  
  
Yami: I see your point but..  
  
[in the room opposite]  
  
Cherry: so watta you think [twirls vibrantly]  
  
Tea: You are not dueling in that are you?  
  
Cherry: [looks down at short leather skirt, shimmering black boots and tight pink tee-shirt] Whats wrong with it  
  
Tea: [nervous] It's a bit ermm.. trampy?  
  
Cherry: [laughs] Tea... puu-lease, I'm a girl who has the body so why can't I show it to the world [winks] the guys really dig it.  
  
Tea: If that's what you want [Too bad I could never wear something like that]  
  
Cherry: [brushes long blonde hair] Well.. [sharply] Yes it is!  
  
Tea: Can I ask you something? Why do you wear that dueling? Are you planning on meeting a guy while dueling?  
  
Cherry: [shakes head] Tea rule no.1 Always look your best as the perfect guy could come along at any time. Rule no.2 Dress sharply to lull your foes into a false sense of security. My clothes are skimpy but I can assure you my dueling skills are not.  
  
Tea: Intresting..  
  
[Back at the dueling scene]  
  
Kaiba: Watch and weep Wheeler [holds out card] I summon Kmouri Dragon [1500/1200] and I add 2 cards face down  
  
Joey: [draws] [All right I drew my Rocket Warrior I can destroy Kaiba with it] I summon Rocket Warrior [1600/1200] [But wait Kaiba must want me to attack, why else would he have summoned a weak monster?]  
  
Kaiba: Wheeler I'm waiting  
  
Joey: I end my turn  
  
Kaiba: [why didn't he attack? Now I have to find another way to destroy his monster] I summon Saggi the dark clown in defence [500/1500]. And I end my turn  
  
Joey: I play Mystical Space Tycoon to destroy your first magic/trap card  
  
Kaiba: [not that card!!]  
  
Joey: I will have to take my chances with the other one so now I play Armoured Lizard [1500/1200] So now Rocket Warrior use Invincible mode on Komouri Dragon [1000/1200] And now Armoured Lizard destroy it  
  
Kaiba 3500 Joey 4000  
  
Kaiba: [draws] [delighted] I sacrifice my dark clown for Sword Stalker [2000/1500]  
  
Joey: This aint good  
  
Kaiba: Now Sword Stalker destroy his Rocket Warrior  
  
Joey 3600 Kaiba 3500  
  
Kaiba: and now activate running shoes [card flips face up] So I attack again. Destroy his lizard!!  
  
Joey 3100 Kaiba 3500  
  
Joey: [yewouch.. man that one hury me a lot..]  
  
Kaiba: Whats the matter wheeler [mocking tone] the pressure too much for you?  
  
Joey: [ I wont let him win!!] [draws] [All right Onyx Flare of Satan.. My god card!! Now to summon it..] Go Island Turtle [800/2000]  
  
Kaiba: [draws] [Yes Obelisk my God card.. he shall be destroyed by it!!] I play uraby [1500/1200] on the field and one card face down [folds arms]  
  
Joey: I sacrifice my Island Turtle for my Flame Swordsman [1800/1600] [looks at hand] and I shall add..  
  
Kaiba: [flips card] Trap hole..  
  
Joey: [angry] Say what?  
  
[Flame swordsman is destroyed]  
  
Kaiba: I play one monster card face down and I user my swordstalker to attack you directly!! [ I could destroy Wheeler now but I would much rather let my god card devestate him]  
  
Joey 1100 Kaiba 3500  
  
Joey: [draws] [closes eyes] Heart of the cards guide me [looks at card] This is what I'm talking bout. I play Scape Goats [4 sheep tokens spread across the field]  
  
Kaiba: [that wont help you at all] Are you ready for the torment Wheeler? As I sacrifice my 3 monsters for  
  
[lightning strikes]  
  
Joey: This is not good [scratches head]  
  
[beam of light shines of Kaiba]  
  
Kaiba: Obelisk the tormentor [4000/4000]  
  
Joey: It's huge!!  
  
Kaiba: Attack his first little sheep.  
  
Joey: [draws] [ok so my trap cards wont work and magic will only work for 1 turn so I am limited a LOT. To win this I need to summon Onyx] [looks at card] hmm [my Reliable card.. I won this during the battle island and it allowed me to summon the card which I placed most trust in.. but my red eyes wont help me now will it?] [looks at hand] Your history Kiaba!!  
  
Kiaba: I grow weary of your amateur dueling  
  
Joey: Is that so [smiles] Well watch this moneybags. [plays magic card] I play my reliable magic card to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field [2400/2000]  
  
Kiaba: You plan for that to defeat a god card?  
  
Joey: In this form no.. I play polymerisation to combine it with the Summoned Skull in my deck to form the Black Skull Dragon [3200/2800]  
  
Kiaba: It is still too far off..  
  
Joey: I add Dragon nails to raise its attack [4000/2800]  
  
Kiaba: You fool you plan to defeat me with that? [draws] [bah I don't have a monster in my hand now to power up Obelisk] I will pass my go  
  
Joey: One card face down and I play swordsman of Lanstar [500/1200] in defence.  
  
Kiaba: I play my Mystic Horseman [1400/1300] and I allow Obelisk to devour him to power himself up [5400/5300] Now destroy his Black Skull Dragon  
  
Joey: [delighted] Activate Swords of revealing light  
  
Kiaba: Bah..  
  
Joey: Now I summon Panther Warrior [2000/1200]  
  
Kiaba: Pass  
  
Joey: Are you watching Kiaba  
  
Kiaba: [eyes open] you are going to summon it now? [Bah I need not fear as my god card is far greater then his]  
  
Joey: [serious] I sacrifice all 3 of monsters to summon [holy music] Onyx Flare of Satan [3000/3000]  
  
[wicked Devil rises from the ground]  
  
Joey: Take a look at my life points Onyx, I have lost 2900 so your power rises [5900/5900]  
  
Kiaba: Its stronger?  
  
Joey: You betcha Kiaba [laughs] This is gonna be sweet, Destroy his god card!!  
  
[Obelisk falls to the ground]  
  
Kiaba: No way..  
  
[lightning strikes the ground beside Kiaba]  
  
Kiaba: The gods they are angry..  
  
Kiaba 3000  
  
Joey: You wanna give up now Kiaba and hand over 2 locater cards and your god card [woah I cant believe it I'm actually owning Kiaba!!]  
  
Kiaba: [looks at deck] No.. [raises head] I am the greatest duelist who ever lived and I can defeat a god card even without my own. [draws] I play 2 cards first card exchange so we both swap cards.  
  
Joey: [looks at Kiabas hand] awesome the Blue Eyes White Dragon.. this is so going into my hand  
  
Kiaba: [Bah.. all just weakling cards] This pot of greed will do.  
  
Kiaba: Now I play this card on the field and I use Card Destruction.  
  
Joey: So much for ol Blue eyes  
  
Kiaba: And now Wheeler prepare for the end. For you do not mess with a duelist like me [points to Joey]  
  
Joey: You are not serious are you [points to Onyx] Hello? Egyptain god card!!  
  
Kiaba: I am aware of that.. but watch this, I play Goblins secret rememdy to heal 2000lp but not on me on you!!  
  
Joey 3100  
  
Joey: uh-oh Onyx loses strength [3900/3900]  
  
Kiaba: And Next I play monster reborn to revive the greatest duel monster who ever lived  
  
Joey: Uh-oh Obelisk is coming back [At least monster reborn will only last for one turn on it]  
  
[blinding light monster appears]  
  
Joey: [folds arms] I can handle your pathetic WHAT?? [stares at white Dragon]  
  
Kiaba: The BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!! [3000/2500]  
  
Joey: [what is Kiaba up to?]  
  
Kiaba: Confused Wheeler.. as you should be.. [plays magic card] Behold the magic card mystical swap, I exchange a magic card in my hand for one in my graveyard. So I bring back my Monster Reborn card  
  
Joey: What? Again?  
  
Kaiba: And I think you know Who I am Reviving.. Obelisk the Tormenter [4000/4000]  
  
[winged god appears]  
  
Joey: Uh-oh two almighty monsters against me and I have nothing to protect myself. [looks at Onyx card] [looks at life points] [smiles] [It may be a long shot but I don't think that I am out of it just yet..]  
  
Kaiba: Obelisk.. destroy his God card  
  
[black devil melts into the ground]  
  
[lightning strikes the ground beside Joey]  
  
Joey: [jolts] Yaaaa.. that was close  
  
Kaiba: [serious] Now Blue Eyes attack him directly.. White Lightning!!  
  
Joey 100 Kaiba 3000  
  
Kaiba: You don't belong in this tournament Wheeler [smug smirk]  
  
Joey: [How can he say that after I brought the match to him?] [draws] C'mon cards Joey needs your help. This is it [looks at card] The Time Wizard card!! Go Time Wizard [500/400] Time.. magic!!  
  
Kaiba: So your final hope boils down to luck? How pathetic [little does this fool know that Obelisk is not affected by effects]  
  
[dial stops on success]  
  
Joey: [waves] So long Blue eyes [blue eyes is destroyed]  
  
Kaiba 1500  
  
Joey: And Obelisk  
  
[Obelisk remains]  
  
Joey: huh? Damn I forgot that monster effects don't work on him..  
  
Kaiba: My turn!!  
  
Joey: [smug] You know what else does'nt work? magic cards  
  
[Obelisk dissapears]  
  
Kaiba: [Crap I forgot about that.. and now I have nothing!!]  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Marik: [looks into cyrstal illusion showing duel] Hmm intresting, two god cards are clashing together. Those two fools will soon pay the price mistreating such a precious card.  
  
[Illusion dissapears]  
  
Marik: Joey Wheeler does not know the first thing about God cards and so he surely cannot use it to good effect. Seto Kaiba on the other hand uses Obelisk to the best of its ability and yet it is curious how he is struggling against Wheeler!!  
  
[Millenium rod is summoned]  
  
Marik: I shall leave the darkness now to pay these fools a visit [grabs rod] This fool should be alright until I return [looks at preston] 


	9. Mariks evil

Joey 100 Kaiba 1500  
  
Joey: [breathless] I wont... lose!!  
  
Kiaba: [stern look] Prepare for the end Wheeler [looks at single monster Time Wizard on the field] I summon my Ryu Kishin [1600/1200] Now destroy his only monster!!  
  
Joey: jeeeee [terrified look] All my monsters are gone!  
  
Kiaba: Its over Wheeler  
  
[Darkness covers dueling area]  
  
Joey: uh? [looks at kiaba] What kind of Joke is this?  
  
Kiaba: [sternly] This looks like a Shadow game  
  
Marik: Very observent Seto [steps out of Shadow]  
  
Joey: [Shocked] Marik!!  
  
Marik: You two fools have betrayed your god cards, you have allowed them to be defeated and so you two are not worthy duelists to hold them  
  
Kiaba: And why should I take advice from you?  
  
Marik: Because I am a far superior duelist.. plus I wield this [holds out Millenium rod]  
  
Joey: [stunned] [man I don't even know what to say..]  
  
Marik: Both your god cards are mine!! ULTIMATE END [casts spell]  
  
........................  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Yugi: Huh? My puzzle it's reacting to something.  
  
Yami: I sense an evil Yugi, let me take over from here  
  
[YU-GI-OH]  
  
Yami: Marik Your time has come [runs out of hotel]  
  
Yami: [closes eyes] He is close I can sense it [runs into someone]  
  
Keith: Hey you watch where your going ya hear?  
  
Yami: Bandit Keith? I have no time now I must find someone  
  
Keith: Sorry Yugi for I challenge you to a duel.  
  
Yami: I said I have no..  
  
Keith: [raises Index finger] Rule number 7, If a duelist has not played anyone in over 12 hours they are obliged to accept a duel from a duelist providing that they have not already played them. Failure to do so may lead in disqualification.  
  
Yami: Oh no.. I cant be kicked out of Battle city, How will I fight Marik then? [glumly] Fine.. Lets make this quick [switches on Duel Disk]  
  
Yugi 4000 Keith 4000  
  
[Heavy metal theme tune plays in backround]  
  
Yami: Where is that music coming from?  
  
[Music dissapears]  
  
Keith: [sarcastic] What music? I don't hear any music, are you gonna start or what?  
  
Yami: [draws] I place this card on the field and I play Card Destruction to destroy our hands  
  
Keith: [drat Seiyaru was in my hand..]  
  
Yami: Now I activate the card on the field which was monster reborn so I revive the monster I discard, the Dark Magician [2500/2300] Your turn Keith..  
  
Keith: Huh? How could he summon that in one turn, you little shrimp I'll teach you to mess with me!! [looks at hand] [What the hell am I supposed to do with these?] Err.. Dream Clow [1200/900] in defence.  
  
Yami: Magician of faith, so I return a magic card to my hand  
  
Keith: You gotta be kidding me [Where is this kid gettin off?]  
  
Yami: Now I use my monster reborn to revive Gaia the Fierce Knight [2300/2100] And now Gaia destroy his monster and Dark Magic attack on his life points. Finally I play this card face down.  
  
Keith 1500  
  
Keith: Arrghh [This guy is wreaking my head!! [draws] [sniggers] Take this you cur!! [slams magic card on duel disk]Dark Hole  
  
[both monsters are destroyed]  
  
Keith: Now Meta-Rabbit [1500/1100] Attack him directly  
  
Yami: You were too busy out for revenge that you forgot to back up your attack [laughs] and now you pay the price [activates card] Magic Cylinder!!  
  
Keith 0  
  
Keith: [de-activates duel disk] You punk..  
  
Yami: My locater card and I accept that Meta-Rabbit as well.  
  
Keith: [sniggers] I think not, [raises fist] Eat this!! [goes to punch Yugi]  
  
Yami: [sighs] I grow weary of your pathetic beahviour. MIND FREEZE  
  
Keith: [falls to the ground stunned]  
  
Yami: [picks up locater card and Meta-Rabbit]  
  
Yugi: [Yami?? is He all right?]  
  
Yami: Yes Yugi.. he is fine, now come on we have more important things to worry about [runs towards battle plaza]  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Tristan: [blocks sun with hand] Duke that you?  
  
Duke: [glumly] Oh hey Trist..  
  
Tristan: So you uh.. lost huh?  
  
Duke: [holds up 2 locater cards] Nope I won!!  
  
Tristan: Awesome!! Who did you defeat?  
  
Duke: Never asked his name, seemed like a bit of a nobody but he said he was no.1 in his area [shrugs] Guess it don't matter though.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Tea: [at the hotel] Uh-oh looks like everyone else has left already.. [puts hand on hips] Why do they always leave me behind. [withdraws cellphone] I'll ring Joey's cellphone and see whats up [phone rings]  
  
Joey: Hey it's Joey here, if your calling about the inflatable dartboard offer please leave your details after the beep [BEEEAP] [5 seconds silence] Heh..heh just kidding.. [beeep] [2 seconds beep] Ok no..no.. serious this time [laughs]  
  
Tea: [hangs up] Man that answering message gets lamer every time I hear it.. Guess I'll just head into Battle city. 


End file.
